guerreetlapaixfandomcom-20200213-history
Ile de le Cite
Paix is made up of 30(ish?) districts. Each with its own attractions and dangers. '''Ile-de-le-Cite '''District 1 ---- 1. War of the Cross Memorial Park This well-tended garden park commemorates those Montaigne soldiers who fought in the War of the Cross. Red brick paths circle the stone monument in the center- each brick bearing a cross and the name of a fallen soldier, with the names of officers inscribed upon the obelisk itself. Heroes' Doings The site of The Duel of Roses . The clandestine meeting place of Nicolette du Montaigne and Viktor. 2. Beach This stretch of white sand beach slopes down between two stone and mortar river walls to the gentle lapping tide of the river Seine. Children can be seen splashing in the shallow waters and building sand palaces most every day of the week. 3. Peddlers Park This pleasant stretch of tree-lined paths is a popular place for cart vendors and peddlers to sell wares to those crossing across the Seine by way of the Pont Numan. The carts mostly sell street food- meat pies, fried potato, sausages, and confections. A few merchants sell the odd bauble or two, and Madame Ferelli, a dusky Vodacce woman, reads the fortune of passersby. 4. La Dame de Fer ‘The Iron Lady’ is a strange, half-finished tower being constructed of latticed iron and tin by a Montaigne artist and engineer named Gustav Feiffer, who has allegedly spent most of his considerable personal fortune on the project. Commanding a view of the surrounding city, many residents of Paix find the iron tower to be a regrettable eyesore, and complaints among the nobility have halted construction on the tower for the time being. 5. Old Numan Forums Plaza This plaza rests on what remains of the old forum of the Numan colony of Lutetia, and in fact many of the ancient paving stones remain, washed clean of moss and ivy each summer. Strollers can be found walking among the old stones most any time of day, and many Paix residents visit near dusk to watch the sun set over the river. Cart vendors provide street food at midday and in the early evening they are accompanied by street musicians. And in the high summer scented candles are placed throughout the plaza, the light from which can be seen from the banks of the river. 6. Musee Nationale This old Numan structure has been restored and refurbished into a Museum of Montaigne history. Most exhibits relate to the glorious history of the nation- important battles, inspirational figures, and great deeds of Montaigne’s soldiers and nobility. Of particular note is the exhibit displaying the arms and armor of the legendary Knight Bastion Etalon du Toille. 7. Numan Baths These old Numan baths have been restored to working order, in many cases using the original bronze plumbing systems. The bathing and gymnasium chambers have been selectively modernized, though effort was taken to retain as much of the original interior as possible. Visitors observe Numan custom while bathing or otherwise using the facilities, and the baths are one of the few places in all of Montaigne where commoners and nobility openly mix. 8. Old Temple of Volta This ancient temple was once dedicated to the Numan god of Volta, Father of Storms and progenitor of the rest of the Numan pantheon. While it sat in ruin for many centuries, the past decade has seen the building and grounds restored by a group of Paix citizens seemingly interested in the old pre-Vaticine Numan religion.